Secret Santa
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: The hyperforce is having a Christmas party to celebrate the season. Hopefully everyone has been good this year and brought some presents for someone special.


**A special Christmas gift from me, Tiger, to all of you. I hope you enjoy my Christmassy sense of humor. **

**Secret Santa**

T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the super robot not a creature was stirring, not even a mo- OH who am I kidding? There's a party going on. A Christmas party. Stockings were hung, uh, on the walls, I guess. Decorations were carefully placed everywhere and the Christmas tree was colored with colorful lights and ornaments. Presents surrounded the bottom of the eleven foot tree and an angel overlooked the room from the top.

Otto, Blade and Chiro were shaking their presents that were placed under the tree from their 'secret Santa' and were anxious to open them. Christmas carols were sung by the girls with angelic voices. Their voices echoing in the boys' ears. One girl, however, had a devilish grin. Lights were everywhere. Even Shuggazoom was decorated with many bright lights, wreaths and white snow blanketed the ground and continued to fall. It was fine with one, just as long as she wasn't in it.

When the carolers finished, the boys applauded and the girls bowed to them. "Finally," Haya was relieved and gave a sigh, "I thought we would never be done."

"Oh c'mon," Kai said with a warm smile and a Santa hat on, "you have a great voice. Suger scared me at the last party they threw."

"Me too," Zinnaux mumbled. A monkey with sparkling green fur took a seat next to him. Her eyes were silvery color with dark pupils. "Not bad, Nami," he grabbed her hand and listened to the chatter.

"I only sang because B told me to…" Haya answered with detest in her voice. "…be nice." She shivered. "Oh, how I hate that word. When I rule the world that word and all other words of that sort will be the first to go."

"Well you weren't bad." Nova smiled, wearing an elf's hat with pointed ears. Luna stood beside her and nodded, Ruby perched on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Sprx interrupted. "She sounded like a dieing pig." Haya was held back by the girls. Sprx turned with a snicker and found a large tiger sitting next to him glaring daggers. He shut up instantly and crossed his arms. Eclyps smiled as he did.

"Keep your silence when it comes to dissing my kind." Eclyps said.

"Sorry," Sprx said in a low mumble and started mouthing off in a mimic.

"So what's next?" Nami asked, taking the attention away from them.

"Yeah," Midnight said. "If I have to keep looking at Zinnaux any more I may just puke." He smiled at Zinnaux as he sent him a 'you're dead' signal with his hands. Midnight wasn't worried. "Oh, c'mon Zinny, tis the season-"

"And your death," he hissed quietly.

"PRESENTS," the three that were holding their gifts cried.

"Not now," Antauri said. "We should wait for a while."

Otto, Blade and Chiro had a crestfallen expression and let out a sigh.

"Man," Blade complained, "I can't wait."

"Has anyone seen Ol' Laserbrain?" Zinnaux asked.

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. There was a small snicker. All eyes fell on a small cub. She looked at them with a grin and continued to snicker. "What did you do with Gibson?" Sprx asked. "I hope you didn't cook him and broil him and put him in my dinner," he grabbed his stomach.

Haya continued to grin, "I was thinking about it, but I was told to behave." Everyone looked at her with a funny expression. "I killed him and ate his liver." There were more funny faces. "Oh, c'mon I was only kidding." Everyone let out a sigh. "Last I seen of him…" Haya stopped herself and everyone looked at her curiously. She smiled evilly and continued, "He was drunk on eggnog."

_Hiccup._

"Who hiccupped?" a pink monkey asked and all eyes were wandering. "You know," Xel said. "I can not believe you dyed me pink. Of all colors." He looked at Kai and she smiled innocently. "Will it ever go away?"

"Yeah, about that," she scratched the back of her head. "After using it… I… I… uh, kinda found out that it was… per… permanent."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, we're searching for blue boy." Midnight said.

_Hiccup._

"I can hear it, but I can not see it." Xel said.

_Hiccup._

Otto looked around and whispered in Chiro's ear. "Do you think its Santa?"

"What?" Chiro was nearly on the verge of yelling. "Santa doesn't come till everyone's asleep in their beds. Haven't you heard the stories?"

Otto had a blank stare. "Uh… no."

"You've got to be kidding me." Nami said.

"And I thought I was deprived," Blade muttered.

_Hiccup. _

"We'll get to that later." Zinnaux looked under a blanket. "If I were Ol' Laserbrain… where would I be?"

"The lab," Nova said quickly and some more snickering. Eyes fell on Haya and Eclyps.

"This is fun," Eclyps smiled.

_Hiccup._

"Great Scott this is fantastic," a bunch of gifts fell to the floor and Gibson popped out. "Can we open presents from Santa yet??"

"Gibson?" Antauri started.

"Are you ok Laserbrain?" Zinnaux finished.

"I knew Haya put some drugs in that eggnog," Sprx said, "now we just have to figure out what kind she put in it."

He looked at them with big eyes, "I'm fantastic," he declared. "And so is this eggnog." Gibson looked in the cup, "Oh drat, can someone get me some more?" everyone just looked at him. "Please?"

"I think that's enough for you, blue boy." Midnight grabbed the cup and Gibson pulled it back.

"No, its mi-_hiccup_."

"Give us the cup." Zinnaux stepped in and pulled it from him. There was a small fight between Gibson, Zinnaux and Midnight.

Everyone watched. Kai, Nova, Sprx, Xel and Nami were staring. Antauri smacked his forehead, glad he wasn't involved. Eclyps and Haya were laughing while they watched. Otto, Blade and Chiro were still shaking their presents. Luna was covering a small snicker and Ruby just took flight and landed on the tree. "Ok. Ok, you win." Gibson gave up. "Take it."

"Who's up for presents?" Antauri finally said and three were very happy.

"YAY, PRESENTS! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." The three present grabbers yelled, handing everyone their gifts.

Presents were shoved in their hands. "Ok, I think we should open them one at a time so everyone can see what we got." Nova said.

"I'm first." Otto cried.

"No, I'm first." Chiro said.

"No it's me." Blade broke in.

"The three of you go first," Zinnaux and Midnight said at once.

"Ok," they began tearing at the gift wrap. Otto's gift was wrapped in a glittery green. Chiro tore the gingerbread paper like a rabid animal. Blade didn't care about the wrapping paper all he cared about what was in it. Otto receive a few amazing gadgets that he had never seen before.

"This is awesome." He smiled happily. "I can't wait to build something with this."

"A Sun Riders collectors pack? No way. This is extremely rare." Chiro's eyes were watering. "Whoever got this for me I could kiss you."

Everyone looked uneasy. "Don't get any idea's kid." Sprx raised his hands.

"You got me this?"

"No. But stay away from me."

"Ahh, a rabid squirrel," Blade screamed. Indeed, a rabid squirrel with foam at the mouth ran past him. "Rabies."

"No, just whopped cream." Haya said with a laugh. "I opened it and did that."

Nova got a huge gift and so did Kai. They were bigger than them. "Are those gifts big enough?" Xel asked.

"No," the girls said in unison and ripped it calmly. "AAWWWW," they screamed and the boys covered their ears. "I got a punching bag, mine at home is already beaten to a pulp." They looked at each other. "This is from you?" they pointed.

"Wow, you two really are twins." Haya said.

Eclyps leaned in closer to her, "You have no idea."

Sprx opened his and found something her never thought he would get. "Aww, a 'My Little Pony'. I always wanted one," he held it close to him and looked to see the others laughing. "I mean thanks whoever thought this was funny."

"I did," Haya grinned and snapped a picture on the camera she brought.

"Gimmie that," Sprx jumped at her, but stopped as Eclyps stood up. "Never mind," he sat back down crossing his arms. Haya was behind Xel, smirking and sticking her tongue out.

Midnight got a, dare I say it, bag of cat nip. His eyes widened, "Uh, who hooked me up with illegal drugs?" and he found something else. "And a kitty toy, yay."

"Midnight lived a deprived life," Zinnaux whispered to Nami and she covered her mouth, as he opened his gift. It was shaped oddly, and felt like a jar. "BABY FOOD AND PEA FLAVORED??" he screeched. "EWWW," and set it down.

"You're afraid of baby food?" Nami asked, receiving a silver cross necklace. She liked it.

"It's a long story," he said, looking at the necklace.

"I had forgotten you hate baby food, perhaps you should tell her," Antauri smiled, Zinnaux gave him a silly glare. Antauri got a book that takes 232 years to read. He seemed rather pleased with his gift. "Thank you, whoever this was from."

Gibson grabbed his and opened it slowly. Everyone was impatient and yelling. When his gift was opened he threw it across the room, "SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER." Gibson ran out of the room, "I NEED SOME MORE EGGNOG, SPIDER."

"Tarantula," Kai corrected with a sigh, "I give up."

Xel showed his gift to Kai, "I thought there was nothing to remove it!" She smiled.

"I told your secret Santa you could use some dye remover after I told 'em that you needed it. Some people were looking at you funny."

"I wonder why," he smiled.

"I wondered why the tub was pink," Antauri told her, she grinned shyly.

"Me next," Haya smiled and was tearing at it.

"Demon." Eclyps looked at the red monkey and he stopped again. Everyone's attention was drawn to Haya as she screamed.

"A glittery blue bow," she had a huge smile on her face. "Which one of you got it? Someone that knows what I like. Hopefully it wasn't Moron or Clueless." Haya smiled.

"Why I-" both started and there was low growl from Eclyps.

"Will you both just give it a rest?" he asked, Haya stuck her tongue out again.

Luna opened a silvery box. It was a special picture in a silver frame. In it was of the hyperforce and her. Otto and Gibson were smiling at Nova as Sprx pushed her to the limit. He had his hands up in defense from her fiery, burning in her eyes. Antauri was carrying a peeved expression. Ruby was pecking Sprx in the head as he tried to shoo her away as well as back away from a furious yellow friend. Luna was watching them at it, with a huge smile on her face. At the gift, she smiled as a tear ran down her face and fell to the floor. She mouthed, "Thank you secret Santa." Luna was truly happy to have friends, but those weren't all she had. The rest were here with her. And with it was a little something for Ruby. A special bird treat and a few toys made Ruby's day.

Eclyps received rubber chicken; he eyed it curiously then eyed everyone else in the room, his tail tapping lightly on the floor. "Do I look desperate to my 'supposed' secret Santa?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe," Gibson walked back in with another cup of eggnog. "This is good stuff." _Hiccup. _Gibson covered his mouth, "Oh dear." Antauri whispered in Luna's ear and she smiled and nodded.

A mistletoe was lifted over Zinnaux and Nami's head. "Isn't that a-" Zinnaux was cute off by a kiss (aww). Chiro, Blade and Otto were flushed with red, embarrassed with what they were witnessing. Midnight was trying to hack up a hairball. The mistletoe moved over to Kai and Xel.

"I think I should wear that," Xel grabbed the hat off her head and placed it on his, "it looks better on me," and gave her a kiss.

The mistletoe moved over to Sprx and Nova. "NO," Nova said. "And no one can make me."

"Who said anything about making you," Sprx said, pointing above her.

She looked up and saw the mistletoe, then looked straight ahead, "You're the devil," and got a quick peck on the cheek out of fear of death from her.

Luna smiled and Antauri pulled the mistletoe from her hand and put it over her and gave her one as well.

Haya was tampering with her camera, her pretty bow now placed around her neck. "I got all of you under the mistletoe. Priceless," she was still messing with her camera. Xel signaled Luna down to him and whispered in her ear. She nodded. "At least I don't have to be embarrassed with these pictures on a website." Haya looked from her camera to the others, "Why are you so quiet?" they smiled, "And smiling?" she looked up. Luna was holding the mistletoe above her head and placed a Santa hat on the cubs head. Haya smiled knowingly, "It won't work, the-" she seen Eclyps sitting next to her. She looked at him, "No ones gonna-" Eclyps kissed her lightly. She was flushed in red. "Uh…"

"Now that's for my website," Sprx said, with another camera in his hands. "Eclyps you might want to take a bath now."

"I'm good," he answered, looking at Haya, who was staring at the ground, blushing like mad.

'I knew it,' Xel thought with a sly smile creasing his lips, 'I knew what I saw.'

Haya regained her composure. "Moron, give me the camera and I promise not to hurt you… much." He shook his head, walking off. "Ok."

The last thing that was heard, besides laughter, was Sprx's screams. Who knows if they were screams of pain or fun? Probably pain. It was Haya's first Christmas and first kiss.

**Longer than I thought it would be. So how was it? Those of you who don't read it, that's ok. I won't force you to. You read what interests you. I can tell you if you want. Please review and let me know how I did. **

**Dark Fox Tailz, I hope that was ok. I was thinking a lot on it. **

**I celebrate my Saviors birth and whatever you celebrate for I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS. Love you all and have a happy and safe holiday and New Year. Gingerbreads for all. **

**P.S. Thanks to everyone that let me borrow their OC's. Blade belongs to **_Blade100_**; Zinnaux belongs to **_Dark Fox Tailz_**; Haya belongs to **_MQB_**; Luna and Ruby belong to **_ArtemisWolfRose_**; Midnight belongs to **_Fairy Whisperings_**; Kai, Xel and Eclyps belong to **_mwuah_**. Nami was just made up. **


End file.
